En el Ático
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: Scorpius tenía ya trece años años, y como cualquier mago que se respetase a si mismo, exigía un poco de independencia a sus padres. Así pues, en aquellas vacaciones de invierno, pese a volver a casa, les pidió a sus progenitores que no lo fueran a recoger a la estación. Se demoró un poco por ir al callejón Diagon, pero al llegar a la mansión, se llevó una sorpresa.


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K. Rowling_

**Y porque mientras buscaba inspiración para hacer los retos de "Mitos y Leyendas", leí unas cuantas creepypastas, vuelvo con una de mis adaptaciones marca patito de una que me hizo sentir un escalofrío.**

**Sé que soy con mis adaptaciones, más porque las creepy son pequeñas y yo las alargo, haciendo que pierdan su efecto, pero creo y solo creo que en esta ocasión no me salió tan mal. En todo caso, ustedes juzgarán.**

**La Creepy se llama "El piso de arriba" o "Las escaleras", pero lo cambié por el ático, porque mi headcanon es que el ático de los Malfoy, como mínimo está maldito. **

**En fin, no los entretengo más ^^**

* * *

******En el Ático**

Scorpius tenía ya trece años años, y como cualquier mago que se respetase a si mismo, exigía un poco de independencia a sus padres. Así pues, en aquellas vacaciones de invierno, pese a volver a casa, les pidió a sus progenitores que no lo fueran a recoger a la estación. Draco y Astoria aceptaron sin problemas, confiaban en que su hijo podía llegar solo a casa.

El joven rubio aprovechó la oportunidad para ir a comprar unos cuantos regalos al callejón Diagon antes de irse a Malfoy Manor. Entre unas baratijas por aquí y otras por allá, algo para su novia y los guantes de guardián que tanto quería su primo, la tarde le asaltó. Pensando en que sus padres lo iban a regañar, no perdió tiempo en volver a casa por medio de la red flu.

Apareció en la chimenea, entre flamas verdes y salió sacudiéndose la ceniza. No le pareció raro que nadie lo recibiera, desde que la organización de la Weasley había logrado que todos los elfos de Gran Bretaña pertenecieran al P.E.D.D.O, los elfos domésticos ya no eran lo que solían ser antes. Su padre ya lo tenía asqueado de los insultos hacia dicha organización.

Tomó sus cosas y decidió llevarlas por si mismo hasta su cuarto, utilizando un hechizo para que no se le complicara tanto en las escaleras. Nadie tenía por qué saber que usaba magia fuera de la escuela.

Llegó hasta el tercer piso, donde estaban las habitaciones principales. Recorrió el pasillo y saludó al retrato adormilado de uno de sus ancestros, el cual apenas le devolvió una sonrisa. Parecía ser que sus padres no estaban o si estaban, andaban ocupados y no habían notado su llegada. Prefirió no hacerse demasiado problema por eso y se dispuso a entrar a su habitación, cuando de pronto escuchó la voz de su madre.

—¿Cariño, ya llegaste? —pregunto Astoria y el joven se volteó hacia todos lados para verla, mas no la encontró.

—¿Mamá? —llamó, pensando que tal vez estaba en su habitación.

—¡Cariño, ven, necesito ayuda con algo! —pidió la mujer.

El aludido agudizó su oído lo más posible para ubicar la fuente de sonido, cayendo en cuenta que provenía de la puerta al final del pasillo. Allí estaban las escaleras que llevaban al ático de la mansión.

—¡Voy! —aceptó el chico, dejando de lado sus cosas para dirigirse hacia allá.

—¡Apurate, cielo! ¡Esto pesa demasiado! —declaró y unos ruidos se escucharon ahí arriba.

Scorpius aceleró el pasó de inmediato, creyendo que su madre había ido a sacar algo para la famosa mascarada de Navidad. Casi inconscientemente rodó los ojos ante el pensamiento. Sin embargo, se quedó helado al oír una puerta rechinar a sus espaldas. Un escalofrío lo recorrió y con la varita en alto se giró.

—Hijo —llamó su padre muy serio, asomándose desde su cuarto.

El joven rubio suspiró de alivio. No sabía ni por qué se había asustado. ¿Quien más podía ser? Claro que, la calma le duró poco al ver que de detrás de su padre salía Astoria con una expresión también sería. Él miró a sus dos progenitores y la cara se le desencajó por la impresión.

—Nosotros también lo escuchamos, Scorp —dijo su madre, acercándose hacia él para abrazarlo y reconfortarlo.

Scorpius no respondió y por sobre todo, no se volteó. Podía sentir como a sus espaldas algo le miraba fijamente y con odio por no haber respondido a su llamado. Nunca, en toda su vida, sintió tanto miedo como en esos momentos. ¿Qué era? No lo quería saber. Pero ahora entendía por qué siempre le habían prohibido ir al ático.

* * *

**¿Entonces? ¿Comentarios? ¿Criticas? ¿Insultos? ¿Crucios? ¿Avadas? ¿Algo?**

**Lo intenté mantener breve para conseguir el efecto original del Creepy, pero en todo caso os recomiendo que lean la versión que narra Dross en sus historias de terror, donde la protagonista es una niña y no un chico.**

**Sin nada más que añadir...**

**¡Un beso y gracias por leer!**


End file.
